Kyoya Has Been Pranked!
by Chocolate.Chips.and.Bluebirds
Summary: Kyoya and his Fiance's 1st year anniversary is coming up and Jess thinks he has totally forgotten it. So she gets him back before he breaks her heart by forgetting. Little Oneshot. Kyoya X OC Might Change a little.


_**Authors Note/Disclaimer:**_

_**CCB: I don't own Ouran or Kyoya... Good for Kyoya, sad for me! I can't play with my toy! **_

_**Kyoya: I can actually feel my impending doom.**_

_**Jess: I'm so confused who are you guys? Why am I here!?**_

_**CCB: Oh, hey Jess! I just made you and now your my puppet! Meet the awesome world of Fanfiction!**_

_**Jess: Your all crazy!**_

* * *

Kyoya jumps into his limo to be taken home... Tamaki has almost put us in debt, again. I take off my glasses and throw them off to the side in the car. Groaning, I can't wait to get home because... well because _she_ was there. Jessica Briants, his childhood playmate who is now his maid and Fiance. I don't really know why she she insists on still being my maid even though we are to be married. She was my childhood friend turned my maid turned Fiance. I laugh when shes there, I smile and she knows I only do it with her so when she smiles back my heart warms and I slip into my Kyoya Karefree personality as Jess calls my carefree days. No one has the guts to talk to me, all except Jess. I lean my head back and think of my father, how he doesn't care for me and just treats me as a way to expand business.

_Damn, I'm turning into Tamaki_, I think as I realize I was close to growing mushroom. Even though I hated the idea I still loved Tamaki, not like I love Jess just the way that I think of him as Family. I think back to Tamaki's nickname for me is and I chuckle before I pull out my black notebook. I write down that today's progress was okay but I start doodling a picture of the Host Club. I let my mind wander as I remember my fellow club members tactics on how to see what I write down. Really all I do is make notes/calculations and draw. Yes, I draw, it's my secret hobby but I never let anyone see them -except Tamaki and Jess of course- the rest think I'm writing bad stuff about them -which I occasionally do when I'm mad- but what they didn't realize that most of the artwork of portraits of them were done by me. It's the reason there is none of me -other than me not really being an active host-.

The limo stops and I grab my black notebook -or Death Note as Jess calls it- and bag and walk into my huge house. I loosen my tie and go up the stairs and down many hallways until I get to my room. Then I promptly do the the most graceful swan dive for my bed dropping everything as I do so. I smirk as I think of the faces of the Host Club if they saw me like this.

A brown-haired maid with short cropped hair steps in with light blue eyes that twinkle mischievous glint in them. I look at her cautiously because I know that if she wanted she could be as cold as me. I ask throwing my glasses at the table next to my bed before asking,

"What did you do, Jess?" I raise and eyebrow before standing and taking off my jacket and shirt folding them and putting them on my bed. "Stay, I need to talk to you." I head to the bathroom because it's apparent she wont answer me I unbutton my pants along the way. After shutting the door I take off my pants and call my butler, Kyoda, after making sure that all the preparations are ready, I take my shower the texture of my shampoo felt weird as but I ignored it because I just didn't care. I'm just so excited and I can't wait to see Jess' face.

I get out and towel dry not bothering to brush my hair yet. I have plenty of time for that. I wrap the towel around my waist and walk out of the bathroom to grab a long sleeved shirt and black pants. I go back to the bathroom because Jess is still in my room waiting patiently on my bed. I grab her hand and run down the stairs pulling her along. I cover her eyes when we get to the doors to the kitchen before walking her in. After I uncover her eyes, her already big blues widen as she takes in the brightly lit with a table that had a red velvet table cloth and a bunch of heart shaped cookies with pink frosting and red, white, and pink sprinkles. I bring her to one of the chairs and bend down next to her and whisper in her ear,

"Happy One Year Anniversary." She gasps and starts stuttering,

"I-i thought you f-f-forgot." I smile and kiss her cheek and say,

"I'll never forget when we got engaged." Our wedding wasn't for a few years but I had asked young and she had accepted. She then pales as she looks at my hair, I frown and reach up to touch my **stiff** hair. I growl at the culprit who started looking guiltier by the second as she looks at her enraged fiance who then sticks a cookie in her mouth before laughing. I kiss her cheek and say,

"What did you do exactly?"  
"Traded your shampoo and put glue in it..."

"I love you."  
"I love you too, Kyoya Kutie." I groan as I think, **_NOOOOOOOOO! I have to make sure the guys NEVER hear that one!_**


End file.
